


Bisect

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [104]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux has never seen his face before - not properly.





	

Hux had known he was a young man. Even if he hadn’t been privy to elements of his files (and even then, they were so heavily redacted as to resemble the viewscreen window into hyperspace: black, with the odd flash of light), the maths was… well. There.

His name had been hidden, but his heritage had not. There were only two who could have been responsible for his birth, and those two hadn’t been carrying a baby in a papoose when they took down the Emperor.

Still.

He’d expected something… a little like the Leader? Creased, leathered, worn. He’d seen flashes of the Emperor’s face as a child, and fewer still growing up. Hux had thought that’s just what the Force _did_ to you (and further mollified his own envy) and when he’d seen the real deal…

It was unnerving. The features so like… so like the images of the Order’s Most Wanted. It wasn’t even one trait from each, it was the perfect meshing of the two. If you used those software generators to merge _those two_ faces, you’d get… this.

The only thing he didn’t take after them in was his height. That, presumably, had skipped a generation.

In a way, he was… eerily.. pretty? Somehow both masculine strength and feminine softness combined. Excessive edges and features, but they… they worked. 

Hux can’t fathom how the nose and ears and hair got _under_ that helmet, though. He’d only caught glimpses in the audience room before, and now… well. 

The symmetry is gone. The alabaster, untouched skin is… red. Puffy. Swollen. A mark that severs his face almost in two, like the Light and the Dark have each staked claim on a hemisphere. _This is my half_.

And worse… oh - Maker - worse than him being _Human_  and _so young that Hux sort of feels a wave of protectiveness_ about him… worse is how **hurt** he looks. He’s got a terrible gambling face, unless he doesn’t feel the need to use it right now. He looks like he’s been crying, and Hux… can’t… process that.

Kylo Ren. _Crying_.

There’s no snark coming from those childbearing lips. Just sorrow, and it’s… it’s like he’s someone else, when he takes the mask off.

Hux doesn’t like it. He wants the mask back on.


End file.
